


Hold My Hand

by Edited_Esquire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: But just the nickname, Crying, Daddy Kink, NOT DDLB, Office Blow Jobs, Other, Praise Kink, Sub Drop, Suit Sex, a little bit, bad context and exposition im sorry, blowjob, but ddlb is great, they're both in button-downs and trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Grant has always been the kind of person that gives Gerard whatever he wants and takes whatever is given to them.>>>Grant gives Gerard a blowjob, and Gerard makes sure it's done to his liking.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanaryToCoalmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/gifts).



> aah yes, the "super soft service top" Grant ahem. Yes. He is definitely a top in this fic. yes. *cough*

They're in Grant's home office. Way earlier, Grant had talked with Gerard about the idea of _letting_ Gerard _use them._

"I _already_ take what I want, _Daddy_ , you hardly discipline me well enough, " Gerard had said to them. The name he called them rolled off his tongue teasingly.

Now, Gerard was grinning meanly and sitting arrogantly in Grant's office chair.

Gerard motions Grant down. Grant easily follows, spreading their thighs as they was made to kneel on the floor between Gerard's legs. 

Behind Grant, their own desk prevents them from scooting back. Grant goes and presses their cheek against Gerard’s knee, rubbing affectionately.

“You do know I think I spoil you too much,” they sighed, even as their fingers went to undo Gerard’s trousers. They pull them and Gerard easily lifts his hips up for Grant to shimmy them off.

“You always call me spoiled, but then you moan just as slutty as me while you give me whatever I want.” Gerard teases.

Grant's face flushes red as they huff. Gerard didn’t miss the way their eyes darted over his body. It was Grant's give, a sign that they were getting excited.

“You’re a dirty boy,” Grant says to him and then licks the head of his cock to cut off any reply. Grant’s long fingers curled around Gerard's length, holding it in place as they press increasingly wetter kisses to the tip. 

Gerard leant back in the chair and watched Grant work. Grant's pink tongue licking swipes up and down the sides, mouth tracing the vein underneath, skilled fingers teasing, rubbing along the skin, just barely touching the very tip, smearing the spit there.

“Dirty you say,” Gerard breathed, swallowing a sound as Grant took him down, gaze flicking up at him before they press the entire thing into their mouth, down their throat. Gerard places a hand behind Grant's head, resting it there and letting them move as pleased. Grant shifted on their knees, moving closer to press deeper, lips down to the hilt, nose pressed to Gerard’s pubic hair. They pulled off quickly; swallowing as they heaved a breath, spit drooling over their lips.

“Again,” Gerard demanded, whiny almost, as he leads Grant with his hand. And they went, taking Gerard’s dick in their mouth and bobbing their head back and forth before sliding it in deep again.

Lips to the hilt for a few tantalizing seconds and then pulling off all the way, heaving in air as Gerard scowled impatiently.

“Put your hand on my knee,” he growled. Grant blinked at him and then grasped Gerard's knee with the hand not on Gerard's cock.

“Squeeze if you need to stop,” Gerard said. Grant only hesitated for a moment before they nodded. They knew that with more instructions, came a more demanding Gerard. When Gerard pressed down their head with both hands, they followed, mouth open to take Gerard's cock down. This time Gerard guided Grant’s head, pushing them down and pulling them up as he pleased.

Gerard's hips rolled, shoving up as he pushed Grant down, over and over. Grant gagged more than once but Gerard didn’t let them pull off. He kept mindful of Grant's grip on his knees as he pushed Grant's face down on his cock.

He forced Grant down all the way once more, nose pressing against his crotch. Grant tried to yank off but their grip on Gerard's knee hadn't changed so Gerard held them there. Gerard listened to them gag once and then a second time harder, their nostrils flaring as they tried to get air in.

After a moment Grant’s hand squeezed his knee tightly.

He let go of their head, watching Grant pull off quickly, heaving in deep breaths now. Their eyes glistened with tears, almost ready to fall. Shame and lust pooled over Grant as they sat there panting, their cock achingly hard.

When Grant began breathing more evenly, Gerard quietly asked them if they was good to continue. When Grant nodded, Gerard beckoned them close again. 

Gerard stood up and shifted so his pants would fall more. He moved closer to Grant and moved their head so that it stood against the flat desk edge. He put a hand on his cock and held it towards Grant's mouth.

Grant let their mouth open and they waited there for Gerard. Gerard wiped the head of his erection along Grant’s lips, watching them both shine with spit.

“Hand,” Gerard said.

Grant gulped but didn’t hesitate to raise one hand and entangle it with Gerard’s free one. They pursed his lips as Gerard carefully instructed them.

“Squeeze.”

Grant clutched their fingers.

“Harder.”

Grant obeyed.

“Good, like that if you need a breath but no stopping. If you do need to stop, let go completely,”

Grant nodded, eyes looking hazy in their lust. They pressed a sweet kiss to the head of Gerard’s cock and then opened their mouth again, giving Gerard the go-ahead to start sliding it in.

Gerard moved lazily at first, giving Grant a bit to adjust. The desk behind them trapped them, they couldn’t pull off now, Gerard would have to be the one to step back.

They both knew that. Grant looked up at him, Grant's eyes framed by their lashes, their lips around his cock. Such an obscenely pretty picture.

Gerard pressed deeper, his body against Grant’s face for a moment before he eased back. After a few more shallow thrusts he did it again, longer this time.

The third time he held his hips until Grant gagged for him. He pulled back but not out, watching Grant suck in shaky breaths through their nose. A single tear trailing down his face.

“Look at you, so indulgent,” Gerard praised, smiling down at them before thrusting again. He began to build his pace, lunging faster and harder.

Grant looked perfect getting face fucked, tears running as they looked up at Gerard. Their mouth was wet and hot, they sucked and worked their tongue well.

“You say I'm the cock-hungry one, but then you go ahead and let me have my way with your body,” Gerard muttered, cupping Grant’s face and then moving his hand out of the way to shove hard again.

The entire time Grant kept a steady hold of Gerard’s hand.

Sucking in heaving breaths himself now, he rammed harder, making Grant’s head bang against the desk. Gerard could feel the rise of his release and so he shoved rougher, hand bruisingly gripping Grant's head as he pounded at their face. Spit runs down Grant’s face as they part their lips and struggle to breathe. Their legs twitched and kicked at the ground but their hand didn’t squeeze so Gerard continued on.

Gerard pulled back enough for Grant to get a proper breath and then he slid back in, all the way down, pinning Grant between the desk and his cock. When they gagged again Gerard came with a curse, hips rocking in tight circles as he spilt down the delicate throat.

As soon as the high began to fade Gerard yanked back, pulling out entirely as Grant coughed and sucked in rattling breaths. Drool ran down their chin in thick gobs, tears staining their face. Gerard could see Grant's cock straining in their pants, still trapped. He pushed his shoe foot forward, lightly pressing on Grant’s dick and watching them whine in an answer.

“Get yourself off,” Gerard says quietly, an a boredly interested look on his face.

Grant raises a shaky hand to grasp at Gerard's thigh, clutching just above the knee. More tears drip down their face as they thrust against Gerard’s shoe. Gerard pressed down a bit more and Grant sobbed, humiliation clear on them as they rutted against the unyielding pressure.

“Look at me,”

Grant looks up, eyes red and crying still, teeth clenched, their lips swollen from sucking. His face is a mess.

“I should have cum on your face, you’d have liked that, wouldn't you?” Gerard muses. “Although we both know you really want me to cum in your ass, you want to please me however you can, huh?”

Grant’s hands dig into Gerard’s leg and they choke in a sob. They roll their hips against Gerard's shoe. Finally, with a choked gasp, Grant comes. They press their forehead against Gerard's thigh and cry. Their body trembles as they gyrated their hips through the pleasure. The shame of it quakes through their body and they feel like their crotch is pulsing even as their release dies down. Their hands release and fly to cover their face. They sit back on their legs and seem to almost fold in over themself.

Tears continue to fall even as Gerard moves to kneel on the ground with them. Gerard's trousers make the motion a little awkward but he shifts closer to Grant anyway. He reaches up and pulls Grant's hands away from their face, cooing. With his other hand, he's awkwardly shifting off his trousers and using them to wipe himself off.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you, " Gerard cooes as he wipes away Grant's tears with a dry hand. Grant struggles to stop their crying and tries forcing it down. It only serves to make them choke and their irritated sore throat makes them cry harder.

"You were wonderful, daddy, you made me _so_ happy," Gerard says as he pets over Grant's skin. "I'm sorry for being a little rough, daddy, but you made it feel so nice," Gerard apologizes. His use of Grant's nickname soothes Grant and Grant begins feeling waves of pride wash over them. They love the praise and Gerard notices.

"Thank you, _daddy,_ it was perfect! And you were right, I _am_ spoiled, " Gerard says softly, Grant relaxes further and they move their head up to lean forward and kiss Gerard hungrily. There's a tired sort of haze blanketed over Grant as they lick against Gerard's lips and grip at his shoulders. When they pull back, Gerard is smiling widely.

"You are so very spoiled, love, " Grant says. Their voice is a little dry and thejr throat hurts but they feel calmer now. 

"I want to go clean up now, Gerard, " Grant continues quietly. They feel too weak to get up on their own though. 

Gerard nods and stands up, picking up his underwear and trousers lamely. His cock hangs and Grant blushes because of how easily their eyes focus on it. Gerard laughs at them and reaches out a hand. When Grant grasps it, Gerard pulls them up with surprising strength. Gerard continues showering Grant in praises as they move up and collect themselves.

They share a soft kiss before Gerard is laughing and pushing them out into their hallway and towards their bathroom. 


End file.
